Hermon The Great
by lolzcats97
Summary: One Shot  Paring of Draco and Hermione


IT'S HERE. *What it would be like if Voldemort had never existed*

I'd been spending my years at Hogwarts with all my friends, which consisted of Neville. We were going over Herbology homework when we were approuched by the pranksters of the school.

Brunnette haired tall boy was Harry, he was just a jerk and was in my house. He didn't care for anything except being out late and denfense against the dark arts.

The Ginger of the two was Ronald, he has like a bajillion siblings who look exactly like him, I'm friends with his younger sister Ginny, she's atleast nice.

Then there was the Blonde kid who was the shortest. He had a soft face, but when he wanted his face could turn into an ugly sneer. I'd always hated this three, a little less on Ron and Draco who was the blonde boy. Harry just wasn't my favorite person in the world.

I'd once been apart of that little group of fiasco's but luckily I'd gotten out before they turned every DATA teacher against the school somehow. They were bad news.

"Oh, Look it's Neville and his little Girlfriend!" Harry sneered at me, carrying the guitar he'd been carrying around lately, he was a Doushe. He only played crappy pop songs, he thought he was so cool, you could see it right behind his glasses and his spot free face.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said through clenched teeth. I had had several people say that since we'd became friends seeing as we were both outsiders here at Hogwarts. "We're just friends."

"Sure, if you say so." Harry said rolling his eyes, and bumping his shoulder up against Ron's and snickering behind the wand he held in his hand. I knew mine was just a flick and swish away from lifting his ass from the ground and into the air.

Neville just dug his nose deeper into the textbook. I hadn't been taking well to people who were being hateful lately. Ron chuckled and chanted, "Hermon, and Neville sitting in a tree..." Before he could continue I was off my chair and on my feet.

Hermon was the name they'd given me our first year at Hogwarts before I'd worked my way into their little group. Harry flicked his wand at me and I'd grabbed my from my robe pocket. "Don't even think about it, little miss."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I called on both of them, anger filling my body, I flicked my wandhard toward the wall of the library.

True, I would be getting in trouble for this, but so would they for tormenting me.

"I'm sorry, but I have too." I heard Draco mutter, he'd been the only one to not say something mean to me in the most recent attacks on my self confidance.

He casted at me, as I was dropping Ron and Harry to the ground against the wall trying to free up my wand to defend myself. "Expelliarmus!" Hit me right in the chest, knocking me to my butt, I scrambled to snatch up my wand, but before I could put up a charm to keep me safe from basic attacks, Snape, Lockhart, and Dumbledore were pulling us all apart.

We were pulled up into the headmasters office. I'd only been in there once and It'd been to give him a note from Snape, who didn't really care for my nack to answer all the questions. So he sent me on as many errands to keep me out of class as much as possible.

So there we were. Four chairs, each a body in one. I sat to the farthest left, while Draco, Ron and Then Harry filed in order into the chairs. At least I didn't have to deal with that curly haired freak.

"She's such a menace." Ron said

"They need to put her in her own ward at St. Mungos." Harry replied, Darco kicked Ron's chair as Dumbledore silenced them.

"What happened here children." he said in his loud booming voice that could be heard from America.

"They were teasing me headmaster, sir." If I may speak. He nodded. "They've been teasing me to the point of this. They've been doing this since last year."

"We have not!" Ron objected.

"We simply asked if she and Neville Longbottom were dating, and she flipped out. She went crazy, casting crazy curses on us!" Harry said, with a glare toward Hermione.

"They're lying." Draco wisphered. I'd beleived I'd been the only one who heard Draco.

He then spoke louder. "They're lying." Dumbledore looked at Draco, he usually never said much.

"So, who do I believe, Hermione and Draco, or Ron and Harry." he glared at Ron and Harry like he'd had this conversation with him several times before. Which I could believe he was in this office more than Snape.

"Harry, Ron, You have two weeks of detention with Snape." he looked at Draco. "Since you fessed up, you only get a week." He then looked at me. "Hermione, go back to your

common room, and stay there until Dinner, If I see you out anywhere besides there you'll be in dention with Ron and Harry."

I nodded, standing up, and bolting for the door. I couldn't breath. I couldn't breath I'd gotten off the hook so easily. Usually Ron and Harry could work some kind of 'Magic' on adults that made them believe them more than the people who weren't lying.

There was a hand on my shoulder as I rounded the corner of the corridor.

"Hermione." Draco said, stopping me, by stepping in front of me. His blonde hair was so blonde, his eyes were so blue. He was much taller than I remembered him ever being before.

"Thank you Draco, but you heard by Dumbledore said, I have to get going." I said, pointing this and that direction, trying to get past him, but when I stepped aside, he stepped aside too, and not in the right direction like someone who didn't care would.

"Your welcome, but Hermione, I need to talk to you before you go." He said softly in a keen knowing voice.

"Yes...," I said trying to get him to hurry his slow soft sentences.

There were no more words after that. Just the blonde hairs of Draco Malfoy's pulling away from his forehead, as he leaned down toward me, those blue eyes looking into my brown eyes. I closed my eyes tight leaning my head up about to ask Draco what was wrong, when his lips meet mine.

This is the story about how I kissed the Slytherin boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. This is the story about how I kicked Harry Potter's butt. This is the story were my life changed because once you go Slytherin you never go back.


End file.
